Milk and Cookies
by Dakara Zhang
Summary: Because before he was the FullMetal Alchemist, he was a little boy, and...well, little boys have their moments. Features Chibi!Ed. Drabble Collection.
1. Milk and Cookies

"I don't like milk," Ed says firmly, "It's gross."

The little girl stares at him, horror in her big brown eyes. "N-not even with…cookies?" She whimpers.

The little blond boy pauses, thinking hard. Warm, gooey chocolate chips, sticky and sweet and oh, so good, with a stick in your mouth feeling that fades away, but leaves this weird taste in it's place…

"…Maybe with cookies." He concludes.

Beaming, the little girl continues to set up her pretty plastic tea cups and pot, while Ed goes to raid the cookie jar and Al drags the milk carton out of the fridge.


	2. Dress Me Up

"How's this go?"

"Um, over your legs, I think?"

"…how's it supposed to fit over my pants?"

"Oh! We can use-" the pad of socked feet on her bedroom floor, the sliding of a closet door, and a triumphant little boy's voice, "-here, nii-san!"

"Perfect, Al!" The slide of cloth, and sounds of little boys giggling, the snick smoothness of the opening of – was that her _lipstick_!?

She couldn't help it anymore – she opened the door a crack, just enough to see, and the sight sent her to the bathroom in tears of laughter, and a frantic search of a camera.

The image of her cute little sons all dolled up in her dress and pantyhose, clumsily but determinedly made up with lipstick and face powders, was too priceless to not keep forever.

--------------------------------------

AN - ….no, I don't know why they decided to try on their mom's clothes, either. Slightly over 100 words, but that's okay.


	3. Puppy Love

A/N: So this was supposed to be for Valentine's day. But for one thing, I forgot. And then the document manager got screwy. So I thought "Hey, what about White Day?" But I don't have enough patience, and I know I'll forget. So let's just pretend it's White Day, yeah?

* * *

**Puppy Love**

"I love you, Ed!" she wails, grabbing his leg. Of course, when he tried to walk away, it only succeeded in pulling her off balance, and flopping on the floor, leaving Ed with one very determined girl attached to his leg.

Ed's face was red. He didn't know why, but he instinctively knew (helped greatly by the twitching looks the substitute teacher sent them) that there was something distinctly wrong. For one thing;

"I don't even know you!!"

She paused, standing and dusting off her yellow dress. "Sandy," she offered. "There, now we know each other. I love you, Ed!"

This time, the lunge brings him to the ground.

"But whhhhhy!" he wails.

This gave her greater pause. "Cuz mommy was watching TV," she finally says, "and was crying but when I asked she said it was cuz it was sweet and then when I asked daddy and he said love was a Very Good Thing that happened between a boy and a girl and boys gives the girl he loves chocolate and mommy took all my candy away, so."

She stops again, and because she's finally gotten off him, he can stand up again, annoyed.

"Well, I don't HAVE any candy," he sulks. "…Al does, though."

She's gone before he can blink.

-\/-

"I love you, Al!" Sandy screeches.

Al looks at her, shrugs, and replies, "Girls have cooties."

* * *

A/N: ...Sandy amuses me. 

Review?


	4. Noodle Stand Curtains

My sister pointed out that I had forgotten the disclaimers, so this one will be for the entire thing: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, though you probably already knew that.

And now with even more pointlessness!

* * *

Noodle Stand Curtains 

Ed cranes his neck as far as it would go, staring up at the colourful cloth that flutters at the top of the doorway. He stretches, standing on the very tip of his sneakers, reaching for the dangling tail that hangs only a foot or so from curious fingers.

"Niisan!"

Ed starts and looses his footing, stumbling a bit before shaking himself. He looks to see Al, waving him over from outside of the ramen stand. He hesitates, turning to glance longingly at the cat, before turning, chasing after his mother and little brother.

In a flash of light, a lithe figure with green hair replaces the cute cat, looking at Ed's retreating back with amused eyes.

"Cute kid," he murmurs, looking at the incomplete Philosopher's Stone in his hand. Envy throws his head back and swallows it.

* * *

A/N – Envy the cat was originally Envy the plushie mushroom…then I realized Envy probably couldn't transform into a mushroom.

Many happy thanks (and cyber Envy Mushrooms) to reviewers, especially Zanisha, because you totally made my day.

…And I'm going to stop before this gets longer than the actual fic.


End file.
